


Proclamations of Love and Loyalty

by Michicant123



Series: Sterek Is Eternal [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Feels, Fanart, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Pack Feels, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Tattoos, Werewolf Mates, triskele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michicant123/pseuds/Michicant123
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr post by xixien.tumblr.com:Talk to me about tattoos.Talk to me about Stiles being torn between getting Scott’s because Scott is his brother and his pack, Derek’s because imagine Derek seeing his family’s symbol on his mate’s skin, or getting one of his own.Stiles going to the tattoo parlor with Lydia....





	Proclamations of Love and Loyalty

 

Join me on tumblr: [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Halla at me.


End file.
